Âmes éparses
by FairyRin
Summary: Quand les âmes de Grey, Natsu, Gajeel et Luxus viennent à se croiser, il n'en faut pas plus pour que leur vie soit bercée par une douce comédie que leur vie quotidienne respective achève à grand coup de massue nommée réalité. #SchoolFanfic GreyxNatsu - GajeelxLuxus
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome sur ma première fanfiction de Fairy Tail. Cela se déroulera au lycée et sera exclusivement yaoi. **

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. **

**Les comportements seront changés, comme vous le verrez. J'espère que cela vous plaira : enjoy !**

* * *

Aux abords d'une petite supérette, un jeune garçon à la chevelure rosée savourait une brioche industrielle. Sa tenue laissait aisément penser qu'il était lycéen, et son coup d'œil à la montre qu'il possédait au poignet semblait l'ennuyer. Un soupir quitta ses lèvres quand ses prunelles se posèrent sur une demoiselle qui semblait en détresse. La scène qui se peignait sous ses yeux titillait sa curiosité. Il s'avança, afin d'être en mesure d'en entendre les paroles.

Un homme, d'une trentaine d'année, faisait des offres peu appropriées à une jeune lycéenne. A en constater l'uniforme, la lycéenne faisait partie de son lycée.

« Ne soit pas comme ça, ce sont seulement quelques photos.

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps… Laissez-moi, je vous prie…

\- Fais pas ta sainte-nitouche, t'as le corps parfait p-»

Les doigts du plus âgé allèrent empoigner la demoiselle quand le rose s'interposa entre ces deux-là. Ses sourcils se froncèrent, ses prunelles brillaient d'une leur qui oscillait entre colère et joie.

« T'es qui, toi ? Je suis en pleine discussion. Dégage.

\- Pourtant, elle n'a pas vraiment l'air d'avoir envie de te parler, le vieux. Pas vrai ? »

La petite blonde hocha la tête, en accord avec les paroles. Mais le surnommé vieux ne se laissa pas décourager et tenta de décaler le jeune homme. Résultat, à peine un doigt posé sur son épaule que le rosé élança sa tête contre celui du trentenaire, son front heurtant violemment le sien. Avant que certains passant n'appellent la police, le lycéen profita de cet effet de choc pour attraper le poignet de la lycéenne et courir à tout rompre.

Près du lycée, il laissa tomber ses genoux à terre, ses mains posées sur son crâne. Une légère douleur venait de transpercer son crâne. Inquiète, sa camarade se rua aussitôt devant lui, constatant avec effarement le sang qui perlait le long de son nez.

« T-Tu saignes ?!

\- C'est rien… J'ai juste besoin de repos.

\- Je suis terriblement désolée… C'est de ma faute si tu es dans cet état… »

Approchant son visage de la jeune fille, il décala ses mains dans un clin d'œil.

« En fait, ça tombe à pic. _Chuchotait-il, sous le regard étonné de sa camarade._ Je n'ai pas envie d'aller en cours ce matin, mais je suis obligé. Faisons ça : tu m'emmènes à l'infirmerie en indiquant ce qu'il s'est passé et nous sommes quittes ! Je n'ai qu'à faire semblant d'avoir mal.

\- Hein ? Euh… Je… Tu es sûr que tu vas bien ? »

Elle ignorait comment se comporter face à de tels actes. Ces saignements faisaient-ils partis de son manège ? Ils avaient l'air si réel. Le garçon s'efforçait d'ailleurs de nettoyer la fine plaie à l'aide d'un simple mouchoir.

* * *

« Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons une nouvelle élève. Je vous prie de lui faire un bon accueil ; je t'en prie, tu peux te présenter. »

Face aux élèves, la même demoiselle à la chevelure blonde et aux formes avantageuses afficha un sourire, confiante.

« Je m'appelle Lucy Heartfilia, j'ai 17 ans et je suis heureuse de faire partie de votre classe. J'espère que je passerai une bonne année en votre compagnie.

\- Bien. Tu peux t'installer à côté de mademoiselle McGarden, nous allons commencer le cours. »

Le cours se déroula dans l'intérêt de certains élèves et l'indifférence d'autres élèves. La plupart était intrigué par cette nouvelle. Ce fut d'ailleurs à la pause que les intéressés se dirigeaient vers la fameuse nouvelle. D'autres discutaient entre eux et certaines lycéennes, de cette classe et des classes voisines, vinrent discuter avec une affection non dissimulée avec ce brun qui dégageait une aura particulière.

« Cheveux rose ? Tu veux certainement parler de Natsu ! Y'a que lui pour faire un truc aussi idiot que ça… » une camarade de classe qui venait d'écouter la péripétie matinale de Lucy s'empressait de donner son avis. Le simple prénom de Natsu semblait attirer l'attention de ce garçon populaire qui s'excusa auprès de ces dames pour aller rejoindre la nouvelle.

« Hey, je suis Grey Fullbuster.. Tu sais où est Natsu ? C'est rare de ne plus le voir depuis qu'il est interdit d'infirmerie.

\- Je… _Commença Lucy qui fut coupé par une fille qui semblait sous le charme du jeune homme._

\- A l'infirmerie, justement. Il aurait joué les preux chevaliers et se serait ouvert la tête.

\- Et… Il va bien ?

\- Comme si tu t'en faisais pour cet idiot ! »

Des rires résonnèrent. A en lire leur visage, ils se fichaient pas mal de ce qui pourrait arriver à ce garçon. Grey se redressa sur ses deux pieds, un soupir d'agacement menaçant de quitter ses lèvres.

« Il va bien. Il a seulement besoin de repos. » enchaîna la nouvelle élève.

D'un simple regard à la blonde, il détourna les talons, prêt à quitter la salle. Sa camarade qui avait eu l'audace de faire un commentaire déplacé poursuivit :

« Tu ne restes pas plus longtemps avec nous ? Tu vas où ?

\- Pisser. Tu souhaites m'accompagner ? »

Un simple sourire qui se voulait charmeur se détourna vers la demoiselle. Dans le fond, il savait qu'elle n'aurait pas refusé.

Allongé sur un lit, un sachet de glaçons percé et un glaçon dans la bouche, le fameux Natsu ferma avec une rapidité surprenante les paupières quand il entendit des pas venir vers sa direction. Les traits de son visage démontraient une fausse douleur et une semelle vint s'abattre sur sa joue. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent instantanément, et dans une colère noire, ses iris rencontrèrent ce visage si familier qui osait poser son pied sur sa joue. Sans crier gare, il cracha le morceau de glaçon sur le brun, qui se trouvait être Grey, et dégagea son pied d'un simple geste de la main avant de lui sauter au cou.

« Putain, j'vais te buter !

\- In… Infirmière !

\- Vous n'êtes pas croyable, sortez immédiatement ! »

Jetés hors de cette salle de repos, Natsu dégaina ses plus belles iris sombres pour son camarade.

« Tu pouvais pas t'empêcher de venir me faire chier, hein ?

\- Tu m'as manqué.

\- Casse-toi ! »

Alors que Grey tentait d'étreindre le rosé, ce dernier envoya son pied embrasser le ventre du chaleureux sans aucune tendresse. Il abhorrait une telle tendresse de sa part, et le brun le savait mieux que quiconque.

Massant vainement son ventre, il afficha un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Natsu déglutit, tentant de savoir ce qu'il cachait en plissant les yeux.

« Quoi ? pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? » les poings en avant, il s'apprêtait d'avance à parer un coup qui pourrait surgir de nulle part.

Grey pouffa de rire. Il ne pensait réellement qu'à se battre, mais pour une fois, il avait fait une bonne action. Du moins, il le pensait.

« Pour le cours d'histoire, on a un devoir à faire en groupe, j'ai généreusement accepté de me mettre avec toi. Ne me remercie surtout pas. »

Natsu se mit à rire à gorge déployé, ce qui eut le don d'irriter le lycéen. Il se fichait ouvertement de lui, bon sang. Reniflant, les yeux larmoyant de rire, le rose ignora son interlocuteur et poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à sa classe.

_Hors de question de faire un travail de groupe avec ce mec !_

Grey le suivait, balbutiant des phrases pour attirer son attention. Seule une réussit.

« …C'est pas comme si grand monde voulait faire un travail de groupe avec un idiot fini. »

Avant même qu'il ne se retourne vers l'auteur de cette phrase pénible, une petite boule blonde sortit de sa classe et à sa vue, se précipita vers lui. Une chance ! Si elle faisait partie de sa classe, il pourrait la prendre comme partenaire. Cela lui éviterait d'entendre de telles réflexions. Un sourire aux lèvres, une scène se déroula sous ses yeux, d'une rapidité effarante. Lucy esquiva de justesse un élève de la classe voisine qui tomba à terre à la suite d'un violent coup. Ses pieds se mêlèrent, et elle fut retenue par Natsu qui posait ses iris sur ce garçon à terre, les mains au-dessus de sa tête, prêt à parer les futurs coups de son agresseur.


	2. Chapter 2

Une lueur de jalousie brillait dans les prunelles de Grey. Natsu avait les mains posées sur les épaules de Lucy. Ignorant le garçon qui se faisait vraisemblablement agresser, le brun se laissa tomber sur le rose qui l'esquiva de justesse, lâchant par agacement :

« T'es chiant ! »

Au sol, quelques jeunes filles vinrent l'aider à se relever. La scène fut maintenant entourée de curieux, et l'agresseur pointait enfin le bout de son nez hors de sa classe. Une longue chevelure noire, un visage percé de multiples piercings, il émanait une aura menaçante. Ecrasante. Son poing se brandit au-dessus du corps effrayé mais avant qu'il n'atteigne sa cible, un pied s'écrasa sur ses côtes, ce qui le fit se décaler.

« Au lieu de t'attaquer à plus faible, amène ton cul. J'ai justement besoin d'un second justificatif pour l'infirmerie cette aprèm. »

Une veine tapa sur la tempe de l'agresseur qui se retourna furieusement vers Natsu.

« Ton justificatif va s'étendre à une semaine, enfoiré..

\- Fais-moi rêver. »

Un sourire courba les lippes du rose. Enfin de l'action, une chose qui manquait cruellement depuis quelques temps. Alors que le poing rapide de l'agresseur menaçait de s'abattre sur le visage de Natsu, Grey s'interposa, attrapant la poigne du grand brun, dans une pause que toutes les demoiselles trouvaient cool.

« J'suis le seul à avoir le droit de frapper sa gueule de clown. »

Les sourcils arqués, Natsu prit du temps à assimiler cette phrase, et quand il le fit, ses yeux devinrent ronds et il s'écarta.

« hey, Raditz, offre-lui un ravalement de façade, je te soutiens.

-T'es pas sensé être de mon côté Natsu ?! _lâcha Grey, grincheux._

\- La ferme ! vous commencez à me les briser. » l'agresseur bouillait davantage face à leur gaminerie, mais la bagarre prit une tournure inattendue, Grey et Natsu se sautèrent littéralement à la gorge et le brun ne put qu'observait cette scène qui le désolait, se prenant quelques coups de passages qui l'enrageait et l'amena à s'immiscer entre les deux.

La sentence fut… Irrévocable. Les 3 se retrouvèrent dans la salle des professeurs.

« Gajeel Redfox… _Souffla le professeur principal au crâne chauve._ Cela fait une semaine que tu es ici et tu as déjà été convoqué ici deux fois. »

Natsu contint un rire et posa sa main face à sa bouche, mettant de petit coup de coude sur la côte de son camarade pour attirer son attention.

« Il s'appelle Gasoil… » murmura-t-il entre deux rires.

Dans un facepalm intérieur, Grey se retint de lui mettre un coup, et il fit preuve d'un grand mental. Comment avait-il pu entendre « Gasoil » ? En réalité, il ne cherchait même pas à savoir… Le rosé était un mystère à lui tout seul.

Le dénommé Gajeel tenta une phrase mais fut coupé par le professeur.

« D'après les témoins, Grey et Natsu, vous avez tenté d'aider un jeune homme. Je souhaiterais qu'à l'avenir, vous fassiez preuve d'intelligence et que vous veniez nous voir directement. Vous pouvez partir…Eh, oh. Grey. Tu es un bon élève, l'un des meilleurs de ton année, il serait idiot de gâcher ton avenir à cause de broutilles.

\- Oui, monsieur. Je ferai attention, à l'avenir.

\- Tu m'en vois ravi. »

Suite à ces mots, les deux camarades quittèrent la pièce, surpris de croiser un troisième année à la courte chevelure blonde et à l'œil balafrée en forme d'éclair. Natsu arqua un sourcil, le visage légèrement penché. Il osa une question rhétorique :

« T'espionnes la salle des profs, maintenant ? T'as vraiment des passe-temps à chier, Luxus.

\- C'est étrange, j'ai toujours envie d'éclater ta petite gueule contre un mur quand je te vois, Natsu.

\- C'est ni le lieu, ni le moment. Renchérit Grey. On y va, Natsu. »

Il attrapa le bras du rosé qui s'échauffait un peu trop pour le tirer loin de ce lycéen. S'il y avait bien un seul lycéen avec lequel il ne jouerait pas avec le feu, c'était bien Luxus et il avait toutes les raisons de le craindre. Des rumeurs circulaient à son sujet et aucune ne lui offrait une once d'innocence. Mais pire encore, il était vu comme un élève modèle par les professeurs, et se faisant, il avait été élu pionnier au conseil des élèves.

Du côté de Gajeel, les choses se gâtaient. Le professeur principal semblait déterminé à gérer cette turbulence.

« J'ignore si vos excuses sont sincères et cela m'importe peu. Je vais convoquer votre père, afin d'en discuter avec lui.

\- Mon… ? Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! »

La simple évocation de son père le rendait dans un état de profonde nostalgie. Ses larmes menaçaient de couler mais sa fierté l'empêchait de montrer sa peine.

« Ecoutez.. _poursuivit Gajeel._ Je vous assure que je n'y suis pour rien, cet enfo… élève.. se moquait de moi ! J'ai un style différent, et les gens en profitent pour en rire. Pourquoi j'dois être le seul à prendre ?

\- Et, admettons que cela soit vrai, votre premier réflexe a été de le menacer de mort et de poursuivre avec des coups ? Pensez-vous que votre comportement est justifié ?

\- Je ferai une lettre d'excuse.

\- …Et je convoquerai ton père. La discussion est terminée. »

La mâchoire serrée, Gajeel quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus. Que pouvait-il ajouter d'autre ? Son regard croisa celui du blond qui lui accordait un sourire moqueur. Il préféra ignorer, au risque de voir son ire grimper.

« Sacré mine pour un élève qui vient tout juste d'arriver et qui fout un bordel monstre. »

Bouillonnant face à ces mots, le brun poursuivit tout de même sa route, jusqu'à ce que l'aîné poursuive, perspicace :

« Je peux t'éviter la convocation.

\- Tu peux surtout fermer ta grande gueule… » marmonna le perturbateur sous les sourcils arqués de son interlocuteur qui n'appréciait nullement ce ton désinvolte et cet air supérieur qu'il se donnait. Le blond posa une main ferme sur son épaule et le poussa violemment contre le mur, remontant sa poigne contre sa mâchoire.

Les yeux écarquillés, Gajeel se sentait impuissant face à ce lycéen. Bien que lui-même en imposait, le blond en imposait bien plus et ses iris étaient effrayantes en cet instant.

« J'essaie d'être gentil, tu veux bien cesser de jouer les têtus ?

\- Et t'es qui.. Au juste ?

\- Tu deviens raisonnable, enfin. Luxus Dreyar, à la tête du conseil des élèves. T'es calmé ? »

Luxus haussa légèrement les sourcils, toujours dans la défensive, et relâcha ses doigts qui bloquaient le brun. Ce dernier bougea légèrement le visage, endolorie, ses sourcils se froncèrent un peu plus.

« Pourquoi tu m'aiderais ? T'y gagnes quoi, au juste ?

\- Rien du tout ? Je fais seulement mon boulot.

\- Luxus ! »

Une voix féminine mit un terme à la discussion. Les regards rivés sur la jeune lycéenne à la longue chevelure ambrée, une paire de lunette sur le nez, Gajeel en profita pour s'éclipser. Le conseil des élèves pouvait bien faire ce qu'ils voulaient, cela le rendait indifférent. D'autant plus qu'il était certain pour lui que ce vaurien de blondinet demanderait une chose en retour. Et être le larbin d'un aîné n'était pas dans les plans du brun.

« Je te cherche depuis tout à l'heure !

\- Hm ? Ah… Il s'est barré. Tant pis. Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Evergreen ?»


End file.
